Your Love Amazes Me
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: What if Jack had kissed Sam and the time loop didn't happen?


YOUR LOVE AMAZES ME  
  
By: SG1PhileShipper  
Email: sg1phileshipper@skynet.be   
Disclaimer: The soldiers at the SGC don't belong to me. They are property of  
MGM, Showtime, Gekko and Double Secret. No copyright fringe is intended and  
no money is made out of this. I'm just using them for fun and I'll return  
them as soon as I'm finished. The song "Your love amazes me" belongs to John  
Berry. No fringe intended there either.  
Classification: Sam and Jack/Jack POV  
Keywords: Romance/songfic  
Rating: PG  
Summary: What if Jack had kissed Sam and the time loop didn't happen?  
Season: Season 4  
Spoilers: Set during "Window of Opportunity"  
Archive: Anywhere friendly would be just fine, as long as the headers stay  
attached.  
Feedback: Pretty please, let me know if you liked it?!  
  
  
YOUR LOVE AMAZES ME  
  
Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble. I kissed Sam in front of the General and  
waited for a bright flash. I waited and waited and kept kissing her, but  
nothing happened. Of course, I was smart enough to resign before kissing  
her. But what will happen now? This wasn't meant to happen. We were meant to  
be sitting back at breakfast right after the kiss. But somehow things didn't  
change. Has the time loop been in my dreams? I don't think so.  
  
As I pull away from Sam and look into her baby blue eyes, my heart skips a  
beat. In her eyes, I see unshed tears. Is she happy or is she angry? But  
then she smiles at me and I know everything will be okay. She's not gonna  
kill me for kissing her. She almost seems glad I did. Or maybe that's just  
my imagination playing tricks on me. The General is another matter. He seems  
confused and shocked. And then I see a hint of a smile playing around his  
lips.  
  
"Can I have a word with you, Colonel?"  
"Not anymore, George."  
"Excuse me?!  
"Not Colonel, but Jack."  
"No, you didn't."  
"I just gave you..."  
"I know what you gave me, son. Next time make sure your name is spelled  
correctly and don't forget to sign."  
"Oops."  
  
I smile sheepishly at the General, very well aware of the fact that I  
misspelled my name and didn't sign the letter. I was prepared for the worst.  
I was secretly hoping something like this would happen. That way Sam would  
remember I kissed her. I look at her and she touches her lips. I give her a  
10000-WATT smile, before looking into the General's serious eyes. I see a  
twinkle of mischief in them, but you can never be sure with that man.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, my office now!"  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
I follow him down the long corridor of the SGC. His steps are firm and  
decided. I walk on the ball of my feet, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
He opens the door to his office and I follow him inside. He motions for me  
to sit down and I take the chair the closest to the door. I can always get  
away if things get too hot. I don't feel like burning my fingers, but I  
think it's already too late. I'm ready to be court martial led. Okay, I made  
a big mistake. I broke a major US army rule. It's time I get the old O'Neill  
charm on a role and hope that the General will fall for it.  
  
"Care to explain yourself, Colonel?"  
"Sir, I... and then... But I didn't think... It's just..."  
  
I'm rambling here and I know it. For the first time in my life I don't  
know how to talk myself out of this. I have to get back into the General's  
good book. I wonder if sucking up will help.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this, Sir. I can't explain what I was thinking.  
You'll think I'm going nuts and ..."  
"I already think you are crackers, Jack. But what the hell were you  
thinking?! And in front of the whole base!!!!"  
"I guess I wasn't thinking at all, Sir."  
"That's the understatement of the year. It's the first smart thing you've  
said since you joined this project."  
  
The General is pissed at me. It's too late; I can't undo what I did. I'll  
just have to live with it.  
  
"It won't happen again, Sir."  
"It better not or I'll kick you out myself. Dismissed!"  
  
I get out of my chair, salute and walk back to my quarters. I need to  
think about all this. I sit down on my bed and close my eyes. I turn my  
radio on and feel myself dozing off. I ignore a first knock on my door, but  
who ever is there is persistent.  
  
"Come in."  
"I came to see if you were doing fine, O'Neill."  
"I'm fine, thanks Teal'c. Thanks for asking."  
  
He slightly cocks his head and I have to smile. Teal'c is one of the best  
soldiers I have worked with. He is totally honest whenever he does or says  
something.  
  
"I think Major Carter is looking for you."  
"Is she?"  
"I told her that I saw you leaving."  
"Thanks Teal'c."  
  
The tall Jaffa raises an eyebrow and leaves my quarters. I realize I'll  
have to face Sam sooner or later. But I have to do some thinking first. I  
need to know where I want to take my relationship with Carter.  
  
I wake up from a strong pain in the back of my neck. I have fallen asleep  
in a very uncomfortable position. It's almost eleven. I grab my jacket, my  
keys and run away from this place. I hope I will reach Sam's place before  
she is asleep. I need to talk to her and I want to do it now. But I'd hate  
it if I woke her. I drive off with screaming tires, not caring about getting  
a speeding ticket. As I almost reach Sam's place, I realize I haven't even  
checked if I could find her on the base. But if she is like I know her,  
she's probably at home. I can picture her curled on the couch, watching  
television or listening to music.  
  
I park my car in front of her house and fall back in my seat. I hesitate a  
second before I get out. But I have to do this sooner or later. And I'd  
rather have it sooner, cause it'll be better for the both of us. I knock on  
the door and I hear footsteps coming my way. She opens the door a radiant  
smile on her face.  
  
"Come in, Sir."  
"It's Jack."  
"Uh, okay."  
"I'm sorry to come over so late, but I think we need to talk."  
"Yes we do."  
"Problem is, I don't know where to start."  
"I have no idea, Jack. But this might help."  
  
She walks over to her CD player and seconds later a soft melody fills the  
room. She sits down next to me and I take her hand in mine. Our fingers  
intertwine as I find myself listening closely to the music.  
  
  
I've seen the seven wonders of the world  
I've seen the beauty of diamonds and pearls  
But they ain't nothing baby  
Your love amazes me  
I've seen a sunset that makes you cry  
Colors of a rainbow reaching across the sky  
The moon in all his fazes  
But you love amazes me  
  
Don't you ever doubt this love of mine  
You're the only one for me  
You give me hope, you give me reason  
You give me something to believe in  
Forever faithfully  
Your love amazes me  
  
I pray for miracles, they never came  
I got down on my knees in the pouring rain  
But only you could say it  
Your love amazes me  
  
Don't you ever doubt this love of mine  
You're the only one for me  
You give me hope, you give me reason  
You give me something to believe in  
Forever faithfully  
Your love amazes me  
  
Your love  
Your love amazes me  
Your love amazes me  
  
I got down on my knees  
Your love  
Your love amazes me  
  
Only you  
Only you baby  
But only could say it  
Your love amazes me  
  
Somewhere during the song, Sam's head has landed on my shoulder. I gently  
and tenderly kiss the top of her head. I enjoy this closeness; I just enjoy  
being near Sam. We stay like that for a while, not speaking. But I know we  
have to talk sooner of later. But I have no idea what to do. For the first  
time in my life I am completely and utterly lost. For a trained soldier,  
even love is too strong. I tire to talk but no words come out. Sam looks up  
at me, her ocean blue eyes full of unshed tears. She is the one who breaks  
the silence.  
  
"What are we gonna do, Jack. I mean, this is gonna be so hard on both of  
us."  
  
I just stare at her, unable to move my lips. Sam looks at me  
questioningly.  
  
"Jack, say something. I don't want to be the only one making a fool out  
of myself. "  
  
I sigh deeply and put my hand on her cheek.  
  
"I love you, Sam. More than you'll ever know."  
  
This isn't what I meant to say. But it was the only reasonable thing for  
me to say right now. I do love her. I love her with all my heart, I just  
wanted to keep it quiet.  
  
"I love you too, Jack. Which complicates things even more. There are  
rules, there's the army, and there's the SGC..."  
"Sam, I care about the army, heck I love my job. The SGC is very  
important to me, but I don't give a damn about the rules. And as much as I  
may like the army and my job, none of it compares to you, Sam. You are more  
important than any of it. If I have you in my life, I can do anything. I can  
take the world on my hands. You're the most precious thing in my life and  
without you I would be lost. I can live without everything, but not without  
you."  
"So you're saying..."  
"Sam, I don't care about regulations. All I care about is you. And if I  
have to leave the army to be with you, that's their loss."  
  
Tears are streaming down Sam's face. I pull her into my arms and give her  
a tight hug. She's sobbing into my shirt. A few moments later she pulls away  
from me, looking deeply into my eyes. I lean down and tenderly touch her  
lips with mine. Our kiss is brief and short, but amazingly enough; it's the  
best kiss I have ever shared with anyone.  
  
"So, what do we do next?"  
"We hide this for as long as we can. And if someone finds out, we'll  
think of something."  
"Jack..."  
"Sam, don't... WE will be together, I promise. No one can take this away.  
I have priorities in my life and you are my number one."  
  
She smiles at me and I kiss her lips. Without further thoughts I pull her  
into my arms and hold. I could hold her for the rest of my life, but I'll  
have to let her go eventually. I just want to enjoy this moment. I want to  
stay in this moment forever. But sooner or later I'll have to come back to  
reality and that's when things will get complicated. But as long as I have  
Sam, I can face the world. I can even face a very angry General Hammond if I  
have to.  
  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
